Kat Bluebonnet
About Kat Bluebonnet Kat is the oldest pirate of Katbluedog. She was created sometime during February 2010.Kat is the Guild Master of the Blue Scurvy Dogs that was founded in March 2010. I will accept anybody for friend requests. I will even help you if you need it. Kat usually wears purple clothes (Katbluedog's favorite color in real life). She may be wearing other colors or other outfits. You may edit this page to fix spelling errors or coding problems. Group Memberships *'British Parliament'-Representative of Tortuga *'Confederacy of Independant Guilds (CIG)'-Representative of Blue Scurvy Dogs *'The Noblemen'-Kat-230, Voodoo Mystic, Healer *'The 5th Brethren Court'- Elizabeth Swann- Pirate Lord of the South China Sea *'No Groggy Club!'- Kat mastered on 10/21/2010 *'High Lords Council: A Last Line Of Defense' *'The Alliance of The Lords'- Water Tribe. *'International Trading Bank' - Executive *'Official Caribbean Government' - Leader of Peace. *'Fancy Clan'- Kat Bluebonnet 5th Member. List of Famed Weapons *'Bejeweled Cutlass' I got this weapon sometime in May 2010.(Sold) *'Grand Blunderbuss' June 15th, 2010. *'Lost Sword of El Patron' June 15th, 2010.x2 *'Gatling Repeater Pistol' June 17th, 2010.(Sold) *'Executioner's Pistol' June 18th , 2010.(Sold) *'Seven Seas Cutlass' June 19th, 2010.x2 *'Buccaneer's Blunderbuss' June 20th, 2010.(Sold) *'Bloodfire Sabre' July 13th, 2010.(Sold) *'Sacred Pistol' July 14th, 2010. *'Privateer's Bayonet' July 31,2010(Sold) *'Masterwork Cutlass' August 10th, 2010.(Sold) *'Bejeweled Broadsword' August 10th, 2010.x2(Sold) *'EITC Assassin's Dagger' September, 14, 2010 (Sold) *'Sword Master's Sabre' September 15, 2010(Sold) *'Doll of Scared Rituals' September 16, 2010 *'Spirit Binder Doll' October 1st, 2010 *'Bitter End' Treasure Chest after killing El Patron. *'Doom Stinger' October 17th, 2010 *'Swamp Throwing Knives' October 17th, 2010.x2 (Sold) *'Wool Cannon Ram' November 21st, 2010.(Sold) *'Dagger of the Golden Idol' November 22nd, 2010 *'Orangutan Repeater Pistol' December 8th, 2010 *'Bayou Dagger' December 18th, 2010 (Sold) *'Shark Fang Knives' December 30th, 2010 (Sold) *'Assassin's Throwing Knives' December 30th, 2010 *'Bayou Throwing Knives' December 30th, 2010 (Sold) *'Demon Fang Throwing Knives' December 30th, 2010. *'Amazon Throwing Knives' February 18th, 2011. (Sold) *'Bejeweled Cutlass'- February 25th, 2011. I sold this before but I am keeping it this time. *'Skullbone Repeater'- February 26, 2011. *'Corsair's Bayonet'- March 2nd, 2011. *'Treachery's End'- March 25th, 2011. Quick Facts *Level 50. Official member of the no groggy club. *Sword Master, Gun Master, Dagger Master , Doll master and Staff master. *I want to thank Stpehen for helping me whenever I asked who is my brother. *I got the Lost Sword of El Patron while defeating Bonerattler using dagger on June 15th, 2010!! ( I got the Lost Sword again on June 27th, 2010, I am waiting for trading to give it to a friend.) *I recovered the Black Pearl on August 5th, 2010 with the help of Stpehen. *I got my Warships Fleet!!! War Sloop, War Frigate and War Galleon! *Pirate Master on 10/21/2010!! *Also working on Sailing to get Take Cover!. :D 2 more levels away from take cover. *Kat got her green hair on March 17th, 2011! Types of Fish Caught Highest weight listed too. *'Yellow Tang'- 8 pounds *'Bermuda Chub'- 12 pounds *'Blue Chromis'- 8 pounds *'Anthias'- 21 pounds *'Tuna'- 199 pounds *'Parrot Fish'- 120 pounds *'Barracuda'- 276 pounds *'Marlin'- 124 pounds *'Sand Tiger Shark'- 594 pounds *'Grouper'- 7 pounds *'Coelacanth'- 498 pounds *'Hatchet Fish'- 8 pounds *'Lion Fish'- 85 pounds *'Atlantic Wolffish'- 189 pounds *'Black Chimera'- 245 pounds *'Dragon Fish'- 240 pounds *'Goblin Shark'- 824 pounds *'Angler'- 395 pounds *'Lump Fish'- 391 pounds *'Mega Mouth'- 790 pounds Legendary Fish *'Speedy Lou'- 609 pounds Ship names *'Blue Dog'-War Frigate *'Sea Phoenix'-War Galleon *'Shadow Stallion'-War Sloop Where to find her I usually play on Tortos or Vachira. I could be anywhere. Padres, Raven's Cove, Port Royal, Tormenta, Outcast Isle, Tortuga or other places. During the day, I like to chat on Abassa Tortuga if I don't have school. Friend's List These are the savvy pirates that I befriended throughout my journey as a pirate. *'Stpehen'- Brother and he is always willing to help me out with anything. *'Curycoo'-Wiki Editor and great person to play Cannon Defense with.Piplupower *'James Warhawk' - Another Wiki Editor and he always says "Sup Fool".Warhawk1 Where are you, man? *'Eliza Creststeel'- Wiki editor on the Pirates Online Wiki. *'Nicky Linnea'- Another editor from the Pirates Online Wiki. *'Obsidion Darkhart'-Editor from the Pirates Online Wiki. *'Joshua Coalskull'- Wiki Editor and a great friend. Jzfredskins *'Pirate Yo Yo'- Cool name, don't really know him that well. *'Goldenbeard'- Another cool name and he is a great fighter. *'George Treasurestealer'- Wiki Editor and where are you?. Pizzaman *'Simon TreasureHawk'- Wiki Editor and nice friend. *'Richard Goldvane'- Wiki editor and admin. *'Captain Iceshield'- He randomly offered to help me level my sailing. *'Captain Shadow Sail/ Jack Daggermenace / Soar'- Player friendship but editor on the wikis.Roar! *'Roger Dreadrage' Midhav from the Pirates Online wiki. *'Igor Greybeard'-The cannon defense master! Igor is from the pirates online forums. Igor says hello to everybody. *'Grace O'Malley'- Extremely nice girl who randomly started talking to me. *'Matthew Darkskull'- Great person to talk to and longtime friend. *'Jeremiah Stormwash'- Bator.hos, editor on the wikis. *'Soar'- Another account of Captain Shadow Sail and Jack Daggermenace. *'John Breasly'- Wiki edtior and player friendship. *'Capt. Skull X'- Editor and awesome dude. *'Jack Swordmenace'- Countpr is a cool dude. *'Chris Swordbones'- Shade Link and a new friend. *'Robert McRoberts'- Wiki editor and a new friend. *'Capt.Adam' - Really nice level 50 fully mastered pirate. *'Marie Antoinette' - The level 50 version of Marie. *'One Eye Jane'- Awesome girl I meet during SvS. *'Rayne Storm'- I love her name and she is so nice. *'Vemonist'- Another unique name but so nice. *'''Marie Antoinette- Level 50 and I meet her at the French Ball. If I didn't list you, please tell me. If you would like to meet me, leave a message on my talk page. Records *Wave 37 in Cannon Defense with Igor Greybeard, another dude and Stpehen. Three of us got a Wool Cannon Ram. *A powder keg exploded and I didn't die in an invasion! *I was able to use a broadsword right next to Jolly. Try it sometime if you are a high level person. He barely attacks because he is attacking the crowd of people. I got through all 7 enemy waves, only dying once in wave 7. *Recovered the Black Pearl with Stpehen while her health was in the yellow. I did this one other time with another friend. *Most Famed in one day- 4 throwing knives. *Killed Devil Root using only Staff and Doll. *Completed two rounds of skeleton poker without losing health. The skellys all folded! *Highest Boss killed with a group- Foulberto Smasho , level 50 and extremely strong. *Highest Boss killed alone- El Patron with a broadsword. Family *Younger Brother- Will Blueswain *Younger Sister- Kat Bluedog Images Kat's_Full_bloodfire.jpg|First time I got a full bloodfire. Closeup_of_Kat_Bluebonnet.jpg|Showing of my awesome hat. Kat_is_smoking.jpg|Acid burn from Fly Traps. Purple_Kat.jpg|Kat's favorite Ghastly Visage color. Kat_in_Party_Hat.jpg|First time getting the Party Hat. Ghost_Form.jpg|Ghost form on the lost sword. Screenshot_2010-10-01_19-50-58.jpg|Getting Bitter End! Screenshot_2010-10-01_19-51-15.jpg|Completing Raven's Cove Screenshot_2010-10-01_19-54-04.jpg|Cursed Ice stayed on my sword. Screenshot_2010-11-05_20-45-55.jpg|Epic picture of Kat. Screenshot_2011-02-17_19-34-18.jpg|Wearing my favorite colors. Screenshot_2011-02-17_19-29-47.jpg|Checking my nails by the water. Screenshot_2011-03-17_22-36-33.jpg|Green hair of awesomeness. Screenshot_2011-03-17_22-38-25.jpg|I love this hair color. Category:Pirates Category:Blue Scurvy Dogs Members Category:Parliament Members Category:CIG Members Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Pirate Lord Category:Legendary Fisherman Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:ITB Members Category:OCG Members Category:SS Shadow Crew Member